Stage fright
by imasmurf93
Summary: The school puts on a play, don't like summarys, please r
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** Another one that I've taken from my poll. I haven't got many ideas for this so I'm sorry if I don't often update, plus I have soooo much studying to do. I hate exams with a passion. They're now around sixteen in high school.**

"I'll kill her." Wally groaned as he looked at his clock on the wall. He'd tried shoving the pillow over his face, he'd tried throwing the closest thing to his grasp (In this case, a book that he didn't even know was there) at the wall for her to get the hint. But Kuki would not turn that damn music off.

Wally threw the blanket aside and stood up groggily. He walked over to the wall and thumped on the wooden wall. "Cut it out!" He screamed.  
When he got no answer from that, he stormed out of his room and burst into Kuki's.

"It's 1 o'clock in the morning! You've been playing that since nine, will you shut up! I need sleep!" Wally hyperventilated.

"Oh, sorry Wally." Kuki said as she turned down her stereo. "I didn't notice how loud I was being."

Wally looked at her in interest. "Were you singing?" He asked.

Kuki glanced up at him then nodded shyly. "I was kind of practising for auditions tomorrow."

"Auditions?" Wally shrugged, then gave a yawn. "Auditions for what?"

Kuki smiled again. "This years school play."

Wally nodded showing that he understood, then realised that his eyes were closed. Opening them he looked back at Kuki.  
"Well, do you mind just quieting down a little?" He asked with another yawn.

She nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Night."

He shrugged and walked out of the room. Throwing his head to the pillow and falling asleep almost instantly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - – - - - - – - - -

The next day really dragged. Wally was sat in third lesson, his head on the desk.  
"Wallabee Beatles!" The teacher sighed.

Wally grunted in acknowledgement.

"What did I just ask?" Mrs John asked.

Wally shrugged, without removing his head from the desk. "A question?"

"Wallabee. Will you please pay attention?" Mrs John sighed.

Wally did the total opposite and gave a yawn. He drew on his piece of lined paper as the teacher rambled about nothing. Mrs John made him jump when she pulled the paper from under him.

"Wallabee, do you really not have the attention span to just listen?" Mrs John whined. She scanned the paper and became enraged when she saw a clearly labelled drawing of her, including her thick rimmed glasses, rabbit teeth and large breasts and rear.

Then she said those three syllables harshly, the one that makes any teen groan and sigh. 'detention'.

The bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch Mr Beatles. I'll be in the auditorium." Mrs John told him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - – - - - - – - - -

Wally did as he was told. During lunch he walked down to the auditorium where Mrs John was already stood.

"Wallabee, well done for arriving...and on time." Mrs John said with a slight smile. "What can I give you to do?...oh!...The light box up there."

She pointed up the stairs to the top of the auditorium where there was a small room.

"Up there, I want you to try all of those lights and take note of any switches or things that don't work." Mrs John said. "they're pretty easy to handle, you'll get the hang of it."

Wally walked up the steps into the room and looked around, deciding where to start and how to work the lights.

"Okay, first auditionee please!" Mrs John called as she sat on the front row.

A young blonde girl came in. She had blue eyes and was very pretty, tall and very thin. Yes, Becky Mathews was well known around school as the 'most popular girl'. Wally looked down from the lighting box then rolled his eyes and ducked down. Becky had a crush on him since eighth grade and was now really beginning to irritate Wally.

"Hello Becky, good to see you again this year." Mrs John smiled.

"Same to you Mrs John." Becky gave a sickening sweet smile as she handed the pianist some music. She stood centre stage and began to sing Nothing from Chorus line. Becky then performed a piece from the Cherry Orchid. When she'd finished she did a small curtsy to Mrs John who clapped her.

"Very good Becky! As outstanding as usual!" Mrs John clapped. "Next please!"

Becky walked off and Wally peeked out of the lighting window to see who was next, he stopped what he was doing when he noticed that it was Kuki. Wally stared out of the window.

"Kuki Sanban? Hello, are you here to audition?" Mrs John asked. _'well duh' _Wally thought. Kuki just nodded and handed music to the pianist.

"I want to audition for Iris." Kuki said shyly.

"Go ahead dear." Mrs John smiled.

Kuki took a deep breath then nodded at the pianist, telling him to play. She then began to sing Maybe this time, from Caberet. Wally unknowingly swayed to the music, a huge goofy smile on his face (operation nugget).

When Kuki finished she looked down to the floor shyly. Mrs John smiled.

"Kuki, did you bring a drama piece?" Mrs John asked.

Kuki's face dropped.

"Oh, I didn't know that we had to..." Kuki stuttered.

"It's okay love." Mrs John waved it off. "here, I'll give you a script...I'm afraid I only have Shakespeare."

Kuki took the script and read it.  
"The clock struck nine when I did send the nurse...at half an hour she promised to return...perhaps she could not meet him...that is not so...oh she is lame!...Loves herald should be thy thoughts, which ten times faster glide than the suns beams..." (Sorry if it's wrong, that's just a part I remembered)

"Stop there! Can I ask you something Kuki?" Mrs John asked. Wally listened intently to her. "Why have you never auditioned for a show before?"

Kuki beamed, Wally gave a smile as he listened in.

"You've got nothing to worry about Kuki, you did very well. You'll see the results at the end of the day by the list on my door." Mrs John smiled.

Kuki smiled then walked out. Wally grinned as he watched her, then continued to work on the lights. Wally saw many people perform after Kuki, Wally didn't realise how popular this show actually was to kids in the school, he was sure that half of the school auditioned.

The bell rang for next lesson, Wally came down from the lighting box. "I've nearly finished Mrs John."

"Oh, Wallabee, I forgot that you were up there." Mrs John smiled. "Thank you very much."

"Want me to come after school and finish?" Wally muttered, shoving his hand in his pockets.

Mrs John shook her head. "No, you don't have to. I think that you've paid off your detention. Just pay a little more attention in class okay?"

Wally nodded. "But I don't mind finishing off with the lighting."

Mrs John gave him a sly look. "Are you getting interested in the performing arts Wallabee?"

"No!" Wally exclaimed. "I just think that...the lights and stuff are pretty interesting."

Mrs John smiled. "Well if you want to help out, you're very welcome to."

As soon as the final bell rang, Wally to Mrs John's room to he read the cast list:

_School Play cast list_

_Fame_

_Carmen: Shelly Arnold  
Jose 'Joe': Lance Harvey_

_Iris: Becky Mathews_

_Tyrone: Maurice Wilson_

_Serena: Kuki Sanban_

_Nick: Ace Jones_

_Mabel: Lizzie Devine_

_Grace (Lamb chops): Fanny Fulbright_

_Schlomo: Max Perry_

_'Goody': Freddie Dawes_

_Miss Sherman: Rachel Mckenzie_

_Mrs Bell: Cree Lincoln_

_Mr Meyers: Chad Dickson_

_Mr Shienkopf: Alex Gibbs_


	2. Chapter 2

They all stood in the auditorium waiting for Mrs John to turn up. Wally was sat on the stage.

"Hi Wally, what are you doing here?" Kuki asked, walking up to him.

Wally looked up at her. "Lights." He muttered.

"Wallabee! I didn't know you'd auditioned!" Becky yelled as she ran over.

Wally rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "I didn't."

Becky shoved Kuki out of the way rudely as she stood in front of Wally, placing a hand on her hip and sticking out her breast. Wally groaned.

"Okay performers! Here's the moment you've all been waiting for!" Mrs John called as she entered the auditorium. "I have your scripts right here."

They all gathered to grab their scripts and looked through them excitedly as Mrs John walked over to Wally.  
"Do you mind finishing off with the lights first, then coming to me for another job after?" She asked, Wally nodded.

He walked up to the sound box and got to work.

"Okay, so we'll sort out the timetable here now before beginning rehearsals. So Mondays I want full cast, Tuesdays, Principles, Wednesdays and Thursdays we have free and Fridays I want selected cast members." Mrs John said, writing on a notepad. "I also want Tuesday and Friday lunchtimes, full cast."

Wally carried on sorting out the lights, as he did he glanced out the window to steal a look at Kuki, but was distracted by Becky waving like a lunatic in front of her, Wally rolled his eyes and looked over at Kuki, who wasn't looking.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning...as it's a very good place to start!" Mrs John snag, walking onto the stage, then laughed. "Okay, opening number, 'I pray I make PA'. I want Nick here...Serena here...Carmen..."

When they were all on stage they were given their choreography and the pianist started to play. The actors began to sings. Wally glanced out of the window again and smiled when he heard Kuki sing her small line. It looked pretty cool while they were on stage and he was testing lights, even if he said so himself. When he'd finished he jogged down the stairs and stood next to Mrs John who was calling out giving points to the people on stage.

"I'm done with lights." Wally stated.

Mrs John smiled. "Great, thank you very much Wallabee, there's not much else I need help with yet, if you could come along to the other rehearsals, that would be great, then you could help out with sound, scenery and all that jazz."

Wally nodded and decided to sit next to the teacher and watch.

"Okay, so Fanny, since you come late in this number, after you shout your line, you run out." Mrs John instructed. "When she does that, I want everybody to go mad, running around, cheering, hugging. Okay, let's see it."

"I made it...I made it!" Fanny cheered, running off stage right. Everybody cheered and and went crazy on stage.

Wally smiled, it looked great already.

"Rachel, Cree, Chad and Alex, this is where you come in." Mrs John stood up and walked onto the stage. "They'll be a balcony here, so I want the two girls here, and males on the outside...good. Then Rachel says..."

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to PA, the high school of performing arts." Rachel read from her script.

Mrs John added. "Happy chatter here," the cast did so.

"I'm your home room teacher...Miss Sherman." Rachel read.

"Okay guys so there's a drum roll, and it's straight to hard work. We'll work on that choreography later. Oh, Wally! There's a ladder over there, will you set that up and go up it so that I can see how high I want the balcony to be?" Mrs John asked.

Wally stood up and grabbed the ladder. The cast made way as he set it up centre stage.

"Freddie will you go up to the top row and let me know when you stop seeing Wally's head?" Mrs John asked, handing Wally some tape.

Wally climbed the ladder until Freddie called, Wally then marked the level that his head was at on the wall with the tape, then climbed back down. When he got down and was greeted by Becky.

"Isn't it great Wally, we'll be working together like everyday!" She said, wrapping her arms around his waist. He sighed irritably and pulled her off, then turned to take down the ladder.

"It's not every day." He muttered, carrying the ladder over to where it was originally placed.

Becky had obviously chosen to ignore and followed him. "Wow, you're so strong." She said sweetly.

"It's a ladder, it's not like it's a two ton weight to carry." Wally sighed. Placing the ladder down carefully and walking away, yet, she still followed.

"But you still have huge muscles." She beamed dreamily. He looked down at his arm, sure, he had muscles, but they weren't overly huge, just pretty average.

He sighed again. "Don't you have script to practice or something?" He whined. She shook her head and grinned, obviously not getting his less than subtle hint to go away. Wally decided to go and hang with Kuki, who was sat on the edge of the stage talking to Rachel, Maurice and Ace. Yet, Becky still followed, Wally chose to just ignore her.

Ace was whining about not getting the part he wanted. "I mean, come on! I'm the perfect role for Jose! I'm SPANISH for crying out loud!"

"I don't know, I wanted to play Iris because she seemed pretty cool, but Serena sounds real nice." Kuki replied, looking through her script.

"I got the part I wanted." Lizzie sang. "I knew that I was the Mabel. I mean, mostly because of my size but..."

Wally groaned, here it came, the size sympathising. Lizzie used to do this when she was dating Nigel, she'd manage to hint that she was big, then either get cross about them not saying anything so agreeing, or constantly whine if they told her that she wasn't. Wally sighed.

"That's all for today everyone!" Mrs John called. "We finish rehearsals at five from now on, today was just making a start, good job."

"Wally! You going to the tree house?" Kuki asked. Wally nodded. Kuki beamed. "Cool, I'll walk with you."

"Make sure you try and learn as much of your scripts as possible please." Mrs John said to them as they all walked out.

Becky was still tagging along next to Wally, who was blanking her entirely. "Well I'm going now Wally. I'll see you tomorrow right?" Wally said nothing, just acting as if he was really engrossed in Kuki's conversation.

"Thank crud she's gone." Wally whispered when he watched Becky walk away.

Kuki smiled. "You've got a girlfriend! You've got a girlfriend!" She said in an annoying sing song.

Wally made a gagging motion.

Kuki giggled. "She's like one of the most popular girls there. You should be flattered."

Wally blew a raspberry, making Kuki laugh. When they got into the tree house, it was empty.

"Wally, do you mind going over some of these lines with me?" Kuki asked.

Wally shrugged. He could think of better things to do, but it wouldn't hurt him to help Kuki out. They sat in Kuki's room practising for about an hour, before deciding it was time for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoons that they would have rehearsals, Wally would tag along to get any jobs done. Half of the cast thought that it was because he wanted to be near Kuki, the other half thought that he was doing it to gawk at Becky. In reality, it was partly the first reason, and that he genuinely enjoyed this work.  
The afternoons that they would have off, Kuki would manage to rope Wally into helping her out with lines. It wasn't long before it was a week before the show. Wally was getting much more jobs while the cast worked as hard as possible.

"Wallabee, could you start positioning the lights and change that one that you said wasn't working? I'm just going for a coffee. Take a break guys!" Mrs John called. Wally nodded and walked out to get the ladder.

He set it up stage right and set up the ladder, then walked off to go and grab a light bulb from the lighting box. He'd got a real pro at all of this now. When he went back down the stairs, he saw Becky standing next to the ladder flirting with Ace.

"Bet you can't climb to the top of the ladder." Ace smirked.

"Don't even think about it!" Wally snarled as he came down the stairs.

Becky shrugged. "I don't know, I hate heights. But I'm always up for a dare."

She climbed it, making sure that Ace had a full view of under her skirt as she went up.

"Get down!" Wally sighed. "If you fall it's my fault!"

"Becky, just come down." Kuki called, she was sat with Rachel on the front row.

Becky turned her head and gave her a glare. "Shut up mousey brown!"

"I told ya to get down!" Wally began to growl. Getting really mad. Ace laughed at her.

Becky grinned down at him cheekily. "What if I got stuck? Would you come and save me?"

"No, I'd leave you up there to teach you a lesson!" Wally snarled, now trembling with rage. "Now get down before you fall or something!"

"Aw, are you worried about me Wally?" Becky beamed. "If I did fall, would you catch me?"

Wally shook his head and rolled his eyes, now calming down a little to prevent himself from climbing the ladder and pushing her off. "No, maybe if you hit the floor, it'd knock a little sense into you."

Becky smiled, then went to turn around to face the auditorium, but lost her footing and tripped. Everybody gasped as she fell down. Wally managed to catch her before her body hit the floor, but most of her weight went onto her ankle. She screamed and the room was silent. Mrs John walked in and stared at Becky, who was acting very dramatic, holding tightly onto Wally while looking down at her ankle, constantly going 'ow...ow ow...ow!'

"What happened here?...Oh dear we have to start!" Wally will you take her to the nurse before she goes home, quickly...everybody else, start running the 'Fame' Number, Kuki as you're not in this scene, stand in as Carmen while Becky's gone...you know the song right?"

Kuki nodded and jumped up on stage. Ignoring the glare that she got from Becky.  
Becky made another scene of getting down the three stage steps. Whining about how much it hurt her and that she couldn't put her full weight on her ankle. In the end Wally got irritated and just picked her up bridal style to get her down the stairs. When she whined about him putting her down, he decided to save all argument by carrying her all the way upstairs to the nurses office.

The nurse was obviously in a rush as when she saw Becky she stormed back into her office, handed Becky an ice pack then left without even checking her ankle. They were sat on the chair outside the office, Becky had decided to rest her ankle on Wally's lap to prevent him from going away. Every few minutes she would groan and press harder on the ice pack. Wally sighed heavily, she was really beginning to get on his last nerve.

"I can't believe she didn't even look at it." She moaned, pulling her foot up to examine it.

Wally sighed. "Well it's not broken."

Becky looked up at him. "How do you know?"

He held her foot and pushed it up and down, making her moan and wince more. "You can bend it."

"Oh, you know your first aid then?" She said with a smile, sitting forward and lowering her voice slightly.

Wally shrugged. Becky gave a giggle then ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"Get off!" He muttered, pushing her hand away.

"Sorry, I just love your hair, it's so sexy." She said quietly, leaning closer to him and pressing her lips against his. He pulled away instantly.

"What is your problem?" He yelled as he stood up. She whined as he pushed her ankle away. "Do you kiss anything that has a pulse and male organs?"

"Me? What's the matter with _you_?" Becky scoffed. "I practically throw myself at you and you don't want me? Are you gay or something?"

Wally shook his head. "You know, girls like you should learn that not every guy in this school has a crush on you!"

"I know what this is." Becky stated, leaning back into her chair. "You're too chocked up over Kuki Sanban aren't you?"

Wally felt himself turning red and turned away. "Don't know what you're talking about." He muttered.

"Yes you do." Becky sang. "You have got the biggest crush on her! Tell me something...What is so special about her? I have the looks, the talent, the popularity. Why do you care so much about that skinny little nobody?"

Wally suddenly felt mad, he turned around to face her. "Kuki's got all that too!" He blurted. "And you know what she's got that you haven't...personality...She's not a nobody!"

Becky scoffed and sat back into her chair. "You're throwing it all away. Missing a chance with me, just for some stupid girl who half the school don't even know exists."

Wally sighed harshly. "You know what? I'm going back to work, why not come hopping down to rehearsals when you've climbed out of your butt!"

He stormed down the stairs and kicked the door before walking into the auditorium.

"Wally! Is Becky okay?" Mrs John asked when he came in.

Wally nodded. "I think it's just a twist Mrs John."

"That's good." She then lowered her tone to make it more serious. "However Wallabee, we can't afford for mistakes like that to happen. You shouldn't be leaving things like ladders around, and you should have got her down before she hurt herself. They shouldn't be on the equipment!"

"It wasn't Wally's fault Mrs John." Kuki said as she walked over. "Wally was telling her to get down but she wouldn't listen."

Mrs John looked back at Wally, who was gazing at Kuki. "Well, just don't let it happen again Wallabee, now could you finish off the bulb?"

Wally nodded and climbed up the ladder, working on the light.

"That's it for today everyone! Well done, full run through tomorrow please." Mrs John called. "Wally, I'm going now, you can finish that tomorrow. Bye."

Wally sighed, he wanted to get this done before he left. Just to get it out of the way. He scowled as he dropped the bulb which he had just unscrewed.

"Having trouble?" He looked down when he heard Kuki.

He gave a slight smile. "You think?"

Kuki giggled and walked to stand next to the ladder. "Will you be long?"

"Depends why you want to know." Wally mumbled back.

"It's dark, I don't want to walk to the tree house alone." Kuki told him.

He sighed and turned back to the light. "Alright, I'll quickly do this then I'll walk you back."

Kuki smiled and looked down at the shattered glass on the floor. "I'll get this cleaned up for you."  
She walked out, Wally followed her steps and gave a small smile.

Rummaging around for a dustpan and brush, Kuki switched on the light of the janitors closet. She found it and closed the door, turning to find Becky in front of her, making her jump.

"Oh, hi Becky, how's your foot?" Kuki asked.

Becky shrugged and glared at Kuki. "It's okay, so don't even think about trying to steal my part!"

Kuki shrugged, wide eyed. "What? I wouldn't try to..."

"You jumped right in for me the minute you got the chance, the part of Carmen is mine little toad! Remember that." Becky threatened.

Kuki sighed and walked to the auditorium, Becky followed her and placed her hand on the door before Kuki could open it. They both stared through the small window in the door to see Wally on the ladder, screwing the light bulb in carefully.  
Kuki gazed at him and sighed.

"What? You actually think you've got a chance with him?" Becky scoffed. "Why would he want a little creep like you when he could have any girl in the school cast?"

Kuki just looked at Becky with eyes of hurt.

"Sure, _you're friends_." Becky mocked. "But no boy that cute could like you as anything else. Why not go and find yourself a nice little geeky boyfriend or something? It'll make you look a little prettier if you're compared to him."

Kuki wiped her eye before a tear fell, the door opened, Wally had finished and put the ladder away.

"Bye Kuki." Becky smiled sweetly. "Bye Wally."

Both glared at her as Becky limped away.  
"What did her majesty want?" Wally sighed.

"N...nothing." Kuki replied quietly.

Wally noticed her sorrowful tone of voice and turned to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kuki replied. "You know what? Forget about walking back to the tree house with me, I think I'll go home tonight."

"Well I'll walk you back there if you wan..." Wally started.

"No, you live the other way to me." Kuki interrupted. "There's no point, I'll see you tomorrow Wally."


	4. Chapter 4

Two days to go, Shelly came back (I forgot to mention that she was ill, that's why Kuki stood in for Carmen) stopping all worry. They had their dress rehearsal and Wally was as stressed as Mrs John, he'd been given the role of being in charge of lights, sound, scenery, curtains and any other backstage work.

Kuki was stood next to the piano while the pianist played for her, she was practising one of her solos.

"...The way I know I really feel about you, the way I know I'll always feel about you. Why can't we, Why can't we, Why can't we try..." She stopped singing and gave a groan.

The pianist looked up at her.

"Sorry Donny." She sighed. "I just can't get that note."

Donny smiled at her. "It's because you're not feeling the song. You have to think about the song, think about it's meaning."

Kuki took a sip of her water and nodded.

"One more try?" Donny asked. Kuki nodded. Donny began to play again and Kuki began to sing.

She finally got to the same part. "Why can't we, Why can't we why can't we try?...Oh!" She grumbled again when she got the note wrong.

"Just work on it Kuki. Think about the lyrics and feel the words." Donny told her as Mrs John walked in.

"Right everybody, I want a full run through. This is a technical rehearsal so we're focusing on light and sound mostly." Mrs John announced. They all got on stage and Wally went up to the light box. Where Ross and Timmy were, they were two boys in his year who had offered to help Wally with light and sound.

"Okay, so the opening, I want dimmed lights and lots of dry smoke." Mrs John said as she came up.

Ross pressed some buttons and the lights went down. Timmy ran down the steps and backstage where he picked up the smoke machine and turned it on, aiming it through the wings.

"I think that we could do with two more, one at the other side and one coming from the doors in the middle maybe." Mrs John stated.

Ross shrugged. "We don't have enough technicians to do that, one of us has to stay and do lighting."

"What about Rachel, Cree, Chad and Alex? They're not on stage so they could do it." Wally suggested.

Mrs John nodded, then called out of the lighting box. "Rachel! Chad! Cree and Alex! Will you go backstage to Timmy so that he can show you how to work the smoke machines? I want you doing this for the first scene. Timmy I want one stage left wing, one in stage right wing and one centre back stage."

They did so and it took about fifteen minutes for them to get the correct scene that Mrs John wanted. "Okay, when you're ready Donny!"

The piano started playing and the cast did all that they were choreographed to do.

"Lights slowly come up." Mrs John said, Wally pushed the knobs to bring up the lights slowly. "Okay, now spotlight on Shelly."

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -

The technical rehersal went on for four hours, they had to keep stopping and starting to get everything right. They finally left at 7:30pm.

"So looking forward to the show?" Wally asked as they walked home, trying to engage conversation.

"I guess." Kuki replied. "I'm pretty nervous."

"Don't be." Wally smiled, then blushed. "You'll do great."

Kuki smiled, "thanks."

Wally grinned back at her, then gave a small frown. "Looks like Max is kind of into you."

Kuki looked back at him and shrugged. "No." She shook her head and chuckled.

"Come on, he was latched onto you all through that rehearsal." Wally sighed.

Kuki frowned and turned to him. "So what if he was?"

Wally took a breath in, then realised that he had no reason to be jelous. He shook his head.  
Kuki sighed and carried on walking quietly.

"See you tomorrow." She said quietly as she walked down her path to her house. Wally muttered in response. He stared at the floor as he carried on walking.

How dare Max even look at Kuki, didn't anyone know that she was Wally's property? No, of course not...she wasn't his property, because he didn't have the guts to tell her how he felt, he didn't have the guts to tell her that he'd loved her for so many years. And he wondered why others wouldn't get the message to back off.

- - -- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -

The next day, they did a full day, total run through. Meaning a full, non stop technical and dress rehearsal.  
Wally was working just as hard as the cast, running backwards and forwards.

Wherever he was, he kept glancing over at Kuki when she was on stage. He didn't even notice that he was smiling goofily.

"Quit with your daydreaming dreamy." Becky smiled as she walked up to him.

Wally sighed. "What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be up there?"

"No." Becky shook her head. "I'm not on for another two scenes. I thought I might keep you company. Are you all alone up here."

She placed a suggestive hand on his shoulder and he pushed her away. "Yes, and I'm real busy."

"Aww, you should relax a little." Becky said softly, she pushed him onto the chair and stepped behind him, gently rubbing his shoulders. Massaging him. Wally suddenly felt so relaxed, he took a deep breath and let his head fall back.

"You're so tense." Becky whispered into his ear. He suddenly came back to reality and stood up hastily, pushing her arms out of the way. He stared out of the lighting box window at Kuki on stage.

"Still gawping at nothing eh?" Becky asked sweetly, slipping onto the desk. "Why can't you see that sheer perfection is looking you in the eye. A girl has needs Wally...quit playing hard to get."

Wally sighed and moved away from her. She jumped down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm busy, I've got get these lights done, can you just...go." Wally sighed.

Becky pouted. "I don't want to leave you!"

"I've been nice!" Wally snarled. "Now will you just get the hint and go!"

Becky looked insulted. "You know what Wally? Forget it, I gave you another chance but it's totally over we're through!"

"Great! There was no us anyway!" Wally exclaimed as she walked out. Ross came up and was shoved out of Becky's way.

"Oops, looks like you've upset princess Becky." Ross chuckled as he walked in. "How's it all going?"

"Not bad." Wally shrugged. "Now that Lady Muck's left me alone I can get on with everything. How much longer have we got left?"

"'Bout half hour." Ross replied.

Wally groaned. "I hope it goes quicker tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the show finally came. Kuki and Wally walked to school together, Kuki had a large handbag full of stage make up.

"I just hope I can get that song right, I keep messing it up." Kuki said, they looked up to see their cast mate Lance crossing the road as he laughed with his friends. Not noticing that as they were halfway across the road, a red sports car came zooming around the corner, speeding towards them. The driver was on his phone and hardly paying attention.

"Lance! Look out!" Kuki screamed. Lance and his friends looked up to see Kuki and then looked over to see the car speeding towards them. They all ran, Lance tripped over, mostly getting out of the car's way, unfortunately, not enough. He yelled in pain as the car went over his foot. The driver continued, oblivious.

Kuki and Wally ran to Lance's side along with Lance's other friends and some passers by, mainly from their school.

"Are you okay?" Kuki gasped as Wally and Lance's friend Finn pulled him out of the road. Lance nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"I'm calling an ambulance." A woman said pulling out her cell from her purse.

"No, no I'm fine." Lance hissed as he tried to stand up.

The woman tutted as she dialled. "You've practically had your foot crushed, you _have_ to have it checked."

"But what about the show? It's in like seven hours?" Lance fretted.

"Don't worry...well sort it out somehow." Kuki told him.

The ambulance came and took Lance away. Kuki and Wally went to find Mrs John and tell her what happened.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Mrs John stressed as she paced backward and forward.

The cast were sat around the auditorium, watching their teacher freak out.

"I could play Jose Mrs John." Ace shrugged. "I know all of his lines and everything."

"But what about the part of Nick then?" Rachel pointed out.

Kuki beamed. "Wally! You went over most of Nick and Serena's lines with me right?"

Wally nodded. "yeah I know most of those scenes by hear....no!" He stated when he recognised Kuki's stare at him.

"Please! Wally you know most of the lines you only have to learn a few others we've got plenty of time to learn it!...please...you're our only hope." Kuki pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Wally glanced at her and was dragged into her cute eye trick. He sighed heavily. "Fine."

Kuki hugged him and Mrs John smiled. "Thank you so much Wally! You're a life saver! Come on, get on stage, we'll go from the top and run through all of your parts until you've got it!"

"Wait a minute! I'll be right back." Wally told them, running out of the room.

He ran around the corridors, looking around frantically. Until he finally found what he was looking for. "Hoagie! Numbuh 2! There you are! You're the best with technology and stuff, I really need you to do me a favour." Wally stated, dragging Hoagie from where he stood.

"B...But what do you want me to do?...Where are we going?...What are you talking about?" Hoagie stuttered as he was dragged into the auditorium and up the stairs into the lighting box.

"Guys, this is your new member of the crew. Show him the ropes." Wally told Ross and Timmy, who nodded. Wally then ran down the stairs and jumped onto the stage.

"Wally, you stand here." Kuki told him. He went and stood where he was placed, then followed every one of Mrs Johns instructions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - – - - - - – - - – - - – - – - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - – - - - - -

With only an hour left, they'd partially ran through all of his parts numerous times. Donny was late so instead of singing, they would just run through choreography. The cast had to go and start getting ready.

"Just use Lance's clothes. They might be a little big but it's the best you've got." Mrs John told Wally. After half hour, the girls came into the boys room and began to do stage make up for them.

"Come on then Wally." Becky smiled. "I'll put my best foundation on you."

Wally shook his head. "I'm not wearing make up."

"You have to silly," Becky giggled. "You'll look white as a sheet if you go on like that."

Wally shook his head stubbornly. Becky smiled and put some foundation onto her hand, she reached forward towards Wally's face. He pushed her hand away, making it go onto her own face. She pulled out her mirror and looked at herself in it and gave a squeal.  
"Wallllly!" She scolded. "Now I have to reapply so I'm not all blotchy!" 

Wally snickered to himself as she stormed off. "Real mature!" Kuki smirked.  
He looked over and grinned back then shook his head. "Come near me with any of that make up I'll do that to you too!"

Kuki sighed. "I won't make you overly orange, I promise. I just need to make you a little darker."

Wally sighed and gave up. Kuki pulled up a chair next to him and began to wipe his face carefully with a small sponge. She giggled at his look of disgust.  
"I know you _love _wearing make up." She chuckled. Wally scoffed. "There, done."

Wally took the mirror from her hands and groaned. "Why did nobody warn me that I had to wear make-up?"

"'Cause if we did, you wouldn't have done it." Kuki replied.

"Get ready on stage guys, we're ready." Donny called as he walked in.

Kuki stood up. "Oh Wally, thank you so much for this. I don't know what we would have done without you. We're all really grateful."

Wally smiled at her then they walked out onto the stage and took their places.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - – - - - - – - - – - - – - – - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - – - - - - -

The play was going okay so far, Wally had messed up a few parts but the cast did great working together and covering it. He stood backstage, waiting for his next scene. Watching Maurice and Becky on stage. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kuki.

"Hey." She mouthed.

"Hi." He mouthed back.

Kuki squeezed next to him, being careful not to get into the audiences line of vision. They both watched quietly.

"She's amazing isn't she." Kuki whispered, staring at Becky with envious admiration.

Wally looked at Kuki and followed her gaze. "You think?"  
Kuki glanced up at him and nodded.

"Great singer, great actress, great dancer, and real pretty? Is there anything she hasn't got or can't do?" She sighed.

Wally stared at her but was too shy to say anything.  
"Are we up next?" He changed the subject.

Kuki nodded. "I really don't want to do this part, I know I'll mess it up."

"No you won't. You'll be great...just like you always are." Wally said with a slight blush, he was actually thankful for the stage make up now. Kuki smiled back at him.

They heard their cue line and Kuki got ready to walk on.

"Hey." Wally whispered, grabbing her arm before she went on. "You could have nailed the part of Iris, You would have been way better than Becky."

Kuki smiled then walked on, Wally followed and they began to act, Wally took a deep breath in as Kuki began her song. He really wanted her to do well, just so that she'd know how amazing she actually was.

"We always seem to be, sister and brotherly...it's such a lovely way to be...and I want to say, what it means to me...how I could never be the same, without you...and some thing more that I know, though I never could show...how it kept right on growing!..."

'_think about the song, think about it's meaning_' Donny's words echoed in Kuki's head as she sang. This time she finally realised what he meant. She knelt down in front of Wally, who was sat on a chair and continued to sing.

"...The way I know I really feel about you. The way I know I'll always feel about you! Why can't we?...Why can't we?...Why can't we try?..."

_Yes!_ Both Wally and Kuki thought as Kuki got the correct note. It boosted Kuki's confidence to the Max.

"...To play a love scene. We don't need the violins to play a love scene...where we see how love begins..."

Wally stared at her as she sang. It was the most beautiful he'd ever heard her sing it. He stood up for his line in the instrumental.

"Look Serena...maybe we should find new partners." He said, walking off stage. When out of view he turned around and watched her from the wings. She really did sound amazing.

When she'd finished, the lights dimmed and she came off. Wally smiled and walked up to her but Max and some other cast members beat him to it.  
"Kuki Koo, You did great!" Max exclaimed, hugging her tightly, picking her up and swirling her around. "I told you that you could do it."

Wally watched as the two hugged and chatted happily, beaming and laughing. Wally sighed heavily. He was certain that he'd felt something while they were on stage. A special connection, obviously not.


	6. Chapter 6

Wally sat on one of the tables in an empty classroom, twirling a whiteboard pen in his fingers and staring into space.

"I wondered where you'd gone." He looked up to see Kuki smiling in the doorway. She smiled and walked in, sitting next to him.

"Well done on your solo." He muttered.

"Thanks. You too with your earlier. I never knew that you could sing." Kuki replied.

He sighed and said nothing. Kuki observed him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing." He shrugged, looking at her as if he had no clue what she was talking about.

Kuki smiled. "I know you better than that Wally. What's wrong?"

Wally sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Kuki stared at him. Wally could see her out the corner of his eye, it annoyed him.

"Will you quit staring!" He exclaimed. "Aren't you on stage in a minute or Don't you have to your boyfriend or something?"

Kuki looked confused, then understood and sighed. "Are you upset because I'm so close with Max?"

Wally said nothing. Kuki sighed irritably. "What is your problem? You always get so mad if I talk to people outside sector V! Newsflash Wally, I need to socialise with other people."

Wally snarled. "Well if you weren't so oblivious to guys trying to make a pass at you then I wouldn't get so mad!"

"It's not your job to be so overprotective over me! You're worse than my mum, you know that!" Kuki shouted. "I don't get why you're so protective of me! You don't do it to Abby...or any of the guys."

"The guys aren't girls! And Abby can look after herself!" Wally yelled back, then took a deep breath in and rested his head in his hands.

Kuki sighed heavily. "You're so stupid." She said quietly. Not in an offensive way, just in a way of thought. Wally looked up to her.

"Max wouldn't make a pass at me." Kuki stated.

Wally scoffed. "You know that do ya?"

"He's gay Wally." Kuki told him. Wally looked at her in confusion, Kuki nodded. "He's gay."

"Gay?" Wally stammered, his eyes widening.

Kuki then began laughing. "It's _you _he likes, not me."

"WHAT?" Wally chocked.

Kuki giggled. "Don't get so worked up about it. It's not like he'll pounce on you and kiss you or anything. It's just like another girl who's got a crush on you. Max is pretty hot, you should be flattered."

Wally stammered until Max came into the room. "Hey guys you're up in a minute."

"Thanks Max." Kuki smiled. Wally stared at Max, who glanced up at him and gave him a shy smile.

Wally stood up and walked next to Kuki.

"He's staring at me." Wally whispered to Kuki through gritted teeth. He turn to see Max behind him, looking at him.

"Will you grow up." Kuki sighed. "You didn't care when you didn't know. Anyway, it's sweet."

"Well that's _because _I didn't know." Wally hissed back. "And 'sweet'?"

"Quit getting so worked up about it." Kuki told him. "It'd take your mind of 'Becky' for a minute!"

"What? Becky? Ugh No way!" Wally gagged.

They got backstage and waited for their queue.  
"You think that I like Becky?" Wally whispered.

Kuki shrugged as she watched the actors on stage. "You're all over her all the time."

"All over Her...!" Wally could believe what he was hearing. "I think it's the other way round."

"It's the same thing." Kuki shrugged.

"I hate the girl." Wally sulked. They both got shushed by Timmy who was backstage.

Kuki sighed, "It's none of my business anyway who you like and don't...sorry."

Wally grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Kuki, look at me...I really don't like Becky! She's mean and stuck up and just too uptight!"

"Shh!" Timmy hissed again as he was working on the next set.

Kuki smiled. "Okay, I believe you."

"I can't believe you put me as the guy who'd go after the Barbie doll wannabes." Wally said, looking hurt.

"No, I think Becky's real pretty. I just..." Kuki said.

"Shhh!" Timmy repeated, holing up a ballet bar.

"Shush us one more time and I'll shove that pole where the sun don't shine!" Wally hissed.

"Come on, it's our cue." Kuki giggled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - – – - - - - – - - - - -

"I can't believe it, one more scene and we're finished." Kuki squeaked and gave a happy jump for joy as they came off stage. Wally smiled.

"I don't know why you didn't audition in the first place Wally. You're amazing!" Kuki said turning around, grabbing his face and pecking him on the lips. Both of them went extremely red in the face.

"S...Sorry." Kuki stuttered, astonished by her own actions.

Wally was about to speak when Ace interrupted them.  
"Hey you guys!" He hissed. "We're on for the finale in a minute, come on!"

Ace smirked at Kuki then stepped aside. "Ladies first."

Kuki beamed then walked into the stage area, behind the wings. "Thank you." She whispered.  
Ace turned back to Wally then gave him a competitive smile and followed Kuki. Wally glared at him and followed.

In the wings they changed into their final outfits. And went on during a blackout on stage.  
Before they knew it, it was the end of the show. They all cheered after the bows.

"Wally, are you coming up to the party?" Kuki asked, Ace and Rachel were stood with her.

"Party?" Wally asked. Kuki nodded.

"Yeah, it's kind of an end of show party, It's at Ace's house. Want to come?" Kuki replied.

Wally didn't exactly want to go to any party of Ace's. However, he did _not_ want Kuki to go to any party of Ace's either. Since she would just scold him if he tried to prevent her from going, he just decided to tag along and show Ace the subtle 'back off' signs.

At Ace's house, there was music, dancing and snacks. Wally kept glued to Kuki's side.

"Hey cutie!" Ace said as he came up behind Kuki and placed an arm around her. "You did great tonight by the way!"

"Thank you." Kuki replied, trying to pull Ace's arm from her shoulder. He kept his arm glued in it's current position.

"Want some punch or anything? My dad's got some booze in the fridge if you want some." Ace whispered in Kuki's ear.

Kuki shook her head and again, tried to remove Ace's arm, again not succeeding. "N...No I'm okay thank you."

"Hey Beatles, how about a little alone time with Kuki huh?" Ace glared over at Wally.

Wally shrugged. "Sure, come on then Kuki."

Kuki went to follow Wally but Ace held her tight. "What? I just asked you if we could have a little alone time."

"Oh, me and you? I thought you meant me and Kuki." Wally replied, playing dumb.

"I _meant..._me and Kuki!" Ace growled through his teeth. Wally looked at Kuki who was shaking her head rapidly.

Wally acted as if he just understood. "Oooh! Okay then...no!"  
He took a firm grip and Kuki's arm and gave a sharp tug. Kuki went flying from under Ace's arm and into his own.

"There's some girls eyeing you up over there. Why don't you go offer _them _a drink." Wally said firmly to Ace, who growled and walked away.

"Maybe we should go." Kuki said quietly, looking at Ace who was still glaring at the two of them.

Wally shook his head. "Don't let that creep get to you."

Kuki smiled. "Do you want to dance?"

Wally blushed, then shrugged, Kuki led him to the middle of the room where the music was playing, there were many others dancing and a large disco ball hung on the ceiling.

As they came onto the dance floor 'When you say nothing at all' by Alison Krauss came on. Kuki placed her arms and Wally's neck and he gave a gulp and put his arms on her waist. Staring at Kuki's relaxed expression Wally soon calmed down and began to comfortably sway in time with the music.  
He sighed as Kuki rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Wally brought a hand up and twisted a strand of her hair around his finger.

Kuki jumped as she was pulled away from Wally and was soaked by a glass of punch being thrown in her face. She looked at her destroyed outfit and then up at Becky. 

"I've tried to tell you nicely to stay away from him!" Becky smiled sickeningly. "But you just won't get the hint! How could you ever thing that he could have even thought about you when he's got girls coming at him from all angles! You don't deserve a guy like him!"

Becky pushed her to the floor and Kuki gave a sniff as she thought about what Becky was saying, it made her feel so small, so low, so unimportant, so ugly.

"You're wrong about that Becky!" Wally snarled as he stood in front of Kuki. "If anything it's me who doesn't deserve her! No girl could ever match up to her!"

Becky stood wide eyed. "B...but Wally, what about me and you? We could be the next icon!..."

"I don't like you! In fact! I hate you! Just do us a favour and leave us alone!" Wally yelled.

Wally looked around at everyone. They were all stood in a crowd staring wide eyed.

"What are you all looking at? Shows over!" Wally spat, he turned around and knelt down next to Kuki, her eyes were filled with tears as she looked down at her punch stained outfit. He wiped a tear from her eye then stood up and picked her up gently. Ignoring Becky's gasp of disgust.

"Come on, let's go home." He whispered.

Kuki nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder with sorrow and embarrassment.

"Hey." Wally said gently to her when they were out of the house. Kuki looked up at him. "Are you alright?"

Kuki nodded and sniffed, wiping her tears away then looking down at the wet patch on Wally's shoulder. "I've got you all wet...sorry." She chuckled.

He chortled with her. "It's no problem, just as long as you're okay."

Kuki nodded again and rested her head on him. "Did you mean all of that, what you said back there?"

"Every word." Wally whispered. Kuki smiled and tightened her grip around his neck.

"Thank you." She said timidly. "But, why did you say all that? That no girl could match up to me?"

"You're way better than any of them Kuki." Wally told her softly.

Kuki gave a small smile then leant over and kissed him lightly. "You really mean it?"  
Wally nodded. "Course."

Wally placed her on the ground when they got to the tree house, Kuki smiled and kissed him, he obliged and kissed back. They jumped as the tree house door opened.

"We were wondering where you guys had got to!" Abby beamed. "Where have you been?...Kuki? What happened to your outfit?"

"Oh, nothing, it's fine." Kuki shrugged with a dreamy smile.

Abby looked at her confused. "Well you both did great, well done!"

They both nodded and thanked her.

"What is up with you two?" Abby exclaimed. "You're both real...air headed...more than you usually are."

"Nothing, we're fine." Kuki shrugged with a happy smile.

"Ookay!" Abby shrugged. "I'm going to bed."

Wally and Kuki looked at one another and giggled. They'd decided not to tell Abby or Hoagie about the party, or the walk home. It was their little secret. Wally subtly took Kuki's hand and gave her a kiss goodnight before Hoagie noticed.

"Are we actually going to tell them?" Kuki whispered to Wally. "They'll find out sooner or later."

Wally shrugged. "Hey, we're actors. I think it'll be fun to keep them hanging."

_end_

**A/N:**** Thanks readers, reviews etc. You guys have been great as always.**


End file.
